The present invention relates generally to diamonds with inscriptions and more particularly to diamond gems bearing inscriptions certifying and guaranteeing particulars such as the gem quality and the number of carats of the diamond gem structure. This invention concerns gems of diamonds, that is, diamonds of value which have been cut and polished, but for the sake of brevity these gems will hereinafter be referred to simply as "diamonds".
In general, it has been customary in the lapidary trade to provide diamonds, for ornamental use and the like for commercial transactions upon completion of cutting and polishing, with certificates of appraisal or written expert opinions on which are recorded particulars such as the numbers of carats, color grades, and presence or absence of defects (flaws) of the diamonds in order to certify and guarantee the gem quality thereof.
However, since a certificate of appraisal of this kind and the diamond described and certified thereby are separate objects, there is the risk of loss of the certificate, which therefore requires care in the custody thereof. If the certificate should be lost or destroyed, a troublesome appraisal would again become necessary, and a certificate of appraisal must be made anew.
Furthermore, there are instances of forgery of, appraisal certificates. For this reason, great care must be exercised during a transaction in judging whether or not each certificate is correct and genuine. Because these appraisal certificates are thus separate from their respective diamonds, it cannot be said that they are completely reliable. For this reason, it is a fact of reality in the present state of the trade that an appraisal certificate is verified by again carrying out the above mentioned troublesome appraisal particularly during a transaction for a high-priced diamond.
Furthermore, while properties such as color grade and flaws of a diamond can be readily appraised even when it is in a mounted state on an object such as a ring, the weight in carats of the diamond cannot be determined. For this reason, in a case where a party insists on a reappraisal of the weight of such a diamond, it must be detached from its setting, which ordinarily means the destruction of the setting.